1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an article carrier, and more particularly to support and carry a box(es), safely, both to carrier and items inside, which may readily be removed.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the United States, 20% of the population moves annually. A typical one man box is rectangular and may have approximate dimensions of 17".times.12".times.13" deep. The box is generally used to carry miscellaneous items from one place to another. Household as well as commercial, (such as grocery store boxes), moving and storage boxes have no handles or supports for moving. They are difficult for one person to pick-up, carry, and sit-down. All of us have experienced the impossible task of forcing our hands under a full box, attempting to lift, only to feel the pain of a broken finger nail, or scraped skin, once under the box, the average male or female struggles to lift the heavy box. As the person moves from one place to another, box in hand, the fingers become weak or slippery, causing the box to slip from the person. If the person carrying the box makes it to his destination, more difficulty is encountered with lowering the box to the ground safely without smashing his fingers. The larger two man boxes are typically 22".times.16".times.16" deep. The same problem exists in picking-up, transporting by hand, and sitting down.